


As a Church Mouse

by Missy



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drinking Games, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie teaches Roger to play a drinking game, to Jessica's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Church Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic

“This is how you do it,” Eddie explains to Roger, pouring a glass of strong burbon. “Every time Jessica calls you honey bunny, you take a shot of this stuff.”

Roger sniffed the liquid for a comically long, exaggerated time. “Golly, Eddie, do you think I can really drink that much?”

“Dolores can drink that much,” Eddie replied sarcastically. He took off his hat and coat and waited eagerly for Jessica to sashay into the room.

When she did, she was jinginling her car keys, wearing a duster and a large pair of sunglasses. “I’m taking a ride with Betty,” she informed Roger, stooping to kiss him between the eyes. “I’ll be home by four, honey bunny.”

“DRINK!” Eddie demanded, slugging down the bourbon, a gesture Roger echoed when he finally resurfaced from his stupor.

Jessica rose a brow at him and placed her hands upon her hips. “Eddie, are you playing one of those awful drinking games?”

“It was Roger’s idea,” he lied.

“JESSIE!” Roger slurred, reaching out blindly for him, “I swear it’s not true! I’m soberer than a church mouse!” Then he hiccupped twelve green bubbles, his ears sinking in meloncholly.

Jessica brushed her hair from her eyes and sighed. If Eddie had to make a leap of faith, he’d guess that Jessica actually trusted and liked him. “Boys, don’t get TOO drunk,” she requested.

“If you don’t keep talking, we sure as hell won’t!” Eddie complained.

Jessica, clever girl that she was, immiedately got the hint. “I’ll see you both in a few hours. Night, honey bunny.”

“DRINK!”


End file.
